Miley Loves Oliver
by MileyFan2492
Summary: Miley loves Oliver, but does he like her back? Will she tell him? What's going to happen while Lilly's on vacation? Read to find out! Please Read and Review! I changed the rating becuase i might have something happen towards the end
1. I Have a Crush

**A/N: This story is going to be switching from Miley's POV to Oliver's POV. Lilly wont be in the story that much, since I don't really know what to do with her.**

**Chapter 1: I Have a Crush**

Miley's POV

It was summer! School was over, beaches were open, and we had all the time in the world! Lilly and I were sitting on the beach, in our bathing suits and tanning.

"Hey guys!" Oliver said as he came running up to Lilly and I.

I sat up from my pink and blue Hollister towel. "Hey Oliver."

Lilly pulled her shades up on top of her head, looked up at Oliver and said. "Hey, now leave. We are trying to tan." Lilly put her sumgalsed back on. She had a matching Hollister towel, it was green and pink, but that's not important now.

"Um, ok?" Oliver looked back at me and said, "You wanna come swimming with me?" I didn't know what to say. I mean he looked so cute in that bathing suit, but I didn't want to leave Lilly tanning all alone!

I realized that I liked Oliver on the last day of school. Lilly didn't go because she was sick. We spent the whole day together. You see, the eighth graders get to go on a trip to the county club on the last day. There are pools, food, ice cream, sports, every thing you could image! We did everything together, it was nice. I looked over at Lilly, then back at Oliver.

"Bye Lilly!" I threw my sunglasses on my towel and raced Oliver to the shore.

After about an hour of swimming and splashing, I went back with Lilly. Oliver went home.

"Hey, how was tanning?" I asked her.

"Quiet." She answered back.

"That's good." I put my sunglasses on and went back to tanning.

Lilly sat up and looked me right in the eye. "When were you going to tell me you liked Oliver?"

"What?"

"You like Oliver don't you?" Lilly said, still looking me in the eye.

I wasn't really ready to tell Lilly I liked him. She would probably laugh and then say something sarcastic. I just didn't want that. I needed time first.

"What are you talking about? I don't like him."

"Don't lie to me Miley Hope Stewart."

"Hey don't use my full name!" I started laughing, not an even a smile broke out of her.

I couldnt take it, "Ok fine! I like Oliver. Don't tell him ok?"

Now she broke out a grin. "I knew it!" That grin was replaced with a serious look, "Wait, why didn't you tell me? I thought we agreed when you told me you were Hannah, we would tell each other everything!"

"Well, I thought you would laugh."

"And you thought that if you told me you were Hannah I wouldn't treat you the same. Looks like you think wrong."

"Ok, Ok. I get it."

"Ok, well I promise I won't tell him. But you should." Lilly said to me.

"No way! He doesn't like me back."

"How do you know?"

"When I told him I was Hannah he didn't like me, he must like blondes."

Lilly laughed, "Well that was April, it's June now."

"I'm not sure Lilly. When the time is right, maybe." I laid back down on my towel and shut my eyes, trying to tune all of my thoughts out. I wasn't going to tell Oliver I liked him, not anytime soon that is.

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. I took time to write. I thought it up one night and just had to write it! Please review, and give me more ideas for upcoming chapters! The more reviews, the more quickly each chapter will be up.**


	2. The best day of my life?

**A/N: Ok chapter two is up, I only got a few reviews for chapter 1 so I tried my very best to make this chapter good! I hope you all like it. I also got lots of help from my friend Jen, so credit to her . Enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 2: The best day of my life! Or is it?**

Miley's POV

It was Tuesday, about 3 weeks into our summer vacation. Lilly went to Nevada for a week on vacation with her family. Oliver wasn't home all day on Tuesdays and Thursdays because he went to a camp.

Thankfully today was Wednesday so Oliver was home. It was about 11:00am, I just woke up and I was on my way out the door.

"Bye daddy, I'm meeting Oliver at the beach."

"Bye Bud." He said to me as I walked out the door. I stopped, and turned back.

"Jackson, you don't have to work today?" I asked, puzzled to why he was in the house so late in the morning.

"Nope, Rico's is closed for renovations. I think it will be open sometime next week."

"Oh, Oliver and I were gonna get milkshakes but whatever. See ya Jackson!"

"Bye Miles."

I headed out the back door and met Oliver by the shore. His feet were in the water and every time the water touched his cute little feet he would jump. I was really excited to be with him since I didn't see him at all yesterday. I was thinking we could go swimming and then walk to the ice cream shop for some ice cream cones.

"Oliver!" I called out to him. It looked like he jumped, I must have scared him.

"Oh, hey Miley. What's going on?" Oliver said to me, he didn't have much enthusiasm in his voice like he usually does.

"Nothing really. Ready to have a day of fun?"

"Uh, yeah, you bet."

Ok something's up with Mr. Smokin' Oken'. He's acting totally different.

"Oliver, is something wrong?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Never mind."

"Well, uh, there is this…thing…"

"What?" I didn't exactly hear what he said.

"Oh, never mind. Let's go swimming!" His voice started to sound like it usually did. I decided I should call Lilly though, maybe she knew something I didn't, maybe.

"Hold on Oliver, I want to give Lilly a call."

"Alright, I'll meet you in the water."

"Kay, I won't take long."

I dialed Lilly's cell number. It rang about 3 times then she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lilly! How's Nevada?"

"Great! I'm having tons of fun! How is Malibu without me?"

"Ha-ha, definitely not as fun!"

"Of course."

"Well that isn't the reason I called. Its Oliver."

"Oh no."

"Well, he's acting really weird. He's not his fun, happy, self today. Is there something you know and I don't?"

"He hasn't called me at all. I swear, you're the only one that has called me this vacation."

"That's really odd."

"Well did you ever consider that he liked you?"

"Why would he?"

"Well, I mean, I'm not there, and maybe he's acting different because he wants to tell you that he likes you but doesn't know how to say it."

"I don't know…"

"Well, I have to go, we're going to go sightseeing."

"Bye-bye Lilly."

"Bye. Oh and think about what I said ok?"

"Alright." I shut my cell phone and put it inside my beach bag and met back up with Oliver in the water.

"Was that too long?" I asked him.

"Nope, not at all. How is her trip going?"

"She said she was having fun. She had to get off because she was going sightseeing."

"That's cool." He said.

Oliver and I swam for about an hour. We then walked down to get ice cream, like I wanted.

As we were walking down the beach to the ice cream shop, our hands brushed. I blushed looked at him quickly and then looked down. He didn't do anything except put his hands behind his back and look down, probably so it wouldn't happen again.

"This is really good." I said as we were sitting down at the red booth at the end of the ice cream shop.

"Yeah it is, what kind did u get?" Oliver asked.

"Peanut butter swirl. You?"

"Mint chocolate chip." He answered.

"Ewww! I hate that kind." Oliver and I started laughing.

"Haha, I know, that's exactly why I got it!"

"Oh yeah, well next time I see you I'll be chewing gum! HA!"

"Ok, ok!"

"Today was lots of fun!"

"Yeah it was."

"How about next Friday we do the same thing?"

"Well um Miley?"

"Yeah Oliver?"

He was gonna do it! Oliver was going to tell me that he liked me. Lilly was right! I was so excited!

"I um, have to tell you something…the truth is…"

**A/N: Cliffhanger!!! I tried to end chapter 2 with a bang! How did I do? Please review. What do u think will happen??? What is Oliver going to tell miley?!?! Also, if anyone has any ideas for later chapters then please give them to me, i could always use ideas. Click the purple button.**


	3. A Girl Named Emily

**Chapter 3: A Girl Named Emily**

_**Miley's POV**_

"I um, have to tell you something…the truth is…" Oliver said to me, looking at the ground.

"What is it Oliver?"

"Well, I have a girlfriend."

"What?"

"I have a girlfriend, I met her at camp."

"Oh." I guess he wasn't going to tell me he liked me, he instead told me he had a freaking girlfriend! Man, was I off.

"Her name's Emily, she's really nice. You would like her Miley."

"Emily huh?"

"Yeah. Are you ok?" I guess I looked sad or something. Probably cuz I was, but I wasn't trying to show it.

"I'm fine Oliver." I lied.

"Ok then, well I want you to meet her!" He looked really happy, I didn't want to bum him out, so I started to walk away.

"Um, I'm not really sure about that. I better go, why don't you call Emily or something, she is _you're_ girlfriend anyway…" I said as I walked out of the ice cream shop, Oliver followed me.

"But I want to spend time with you Miles."

"Well I don't really want to right now, bye." I left, just like that. When I looked back, Oliver was looking at me really confused as he dropped his ice cream. I couldn't help but laugh, he was still cute. But I cant even like him now, he has a girlfriend. I better go call Lilly about this one.

_**Oliver's POV**_

Miley sounded really upset when I told her I had a girlfriend. I'm not really sure why, she even looked hurt. I hope that doesn't interfere with our friendship. I mean I've been Miley's friend since she first moved here, I think I was actually her first friend.

I remember that day like it was yesterday.

_Flashback (still Oliver's POV)_

_It was a sunny day, warm, but not too hot. I think I was the month of January, I was about 8 years old. My brother and I saw a moving truck drive by our house._

"_Honey, why don't you see if any kids moved in to the house down the street?" My mom said to me._

"_Well…I don't know."_

"_Go on, maybe you'll get a new friend."_

"_Can I call Lilly first?"_

"_Go ahead sweetie." _

_I went to call Lilly. I was nervous and excited at the same time. She picked up her phone._

"_Hello?" She said._

"_Hi Lilly, someone moved into that house down the street. Want to go check it out? Maybe kids moved in!"_

"_Ok, sure. I'll meet you there."_

"_Ok see you soon." I hung up the phone, slipped my Nike's on, and ran down to the house down the street. _

_When I got there, I went up to the door, moving past all the boxes that were on the front steps. _

_It was open, "Hello? Is anyone there?" A man, about my father's age invited me in. He was tall, had medium length hair and had a goatee. But the thing I noticed first was his southern accent._

"_Hello son, you must be our new neighbor. My name's Robbie Ray."_

"_Hello." I was a bit shy. "Excuse me, but do you have any kids?"_

"_Why yes, I have two." He said to me. "Miley, Jackson, there's someone here to see ya." _

_Two kids came running down the stairs. The first one who came down the stairs was a boy. He had short, blonde hair and looked about 10 years old._

"_Hey, my name's Jackson." The boy said. "And this is my Little sister Miley."_

"_Hey." She said._

_Miley looked my age, maybe. She had brown curly hair that barely touched her shoulders. She was beautiful. _

"_Hey, my name's Oliver. How old are you two?" _

"_I'm 10." Jackson said._

"_I'm 8 years old." Miley said._

"_That's so cool! I'm 8 years old too, and so is my friend Lilly. She lives a couple houses down."_

"_Where do you live?" Miley asked me._

"_I live 5 houses down that way." I pointed to the left. "Lilly, my friend, lives two houses down that way." I pointed to the right._

"_Cool. When do I get to meet your friend Lilly?" Miley asked me._

"_Soon, she said she will meet me here."_

"_Jackson, come help me with these boxes." Robbie called._

"_Ok, dad. Talk to ya later Oliver." Jackson ran over to his father and helped him bring boxes upstairs as I waved bye to him._

_Lilly then walked into the doorway. "Nice place." _

"_Lilly, you should knock first!"_

"_How can I knock if there isn't a door?" She then started walking toward Miley and I. "Hey, I'm Lilly, this doofus' friend."_

_Miley laughed, "I'm Miley, as you can tell, I just moved here."_

"_Awesome! I'm sure we'll all get to be great friends!" Lilly said to Miley._

"_Yeah!" I said, I wanted to get into their conversation some how._

_End Flashback_

After that day, we all started becoming best friends, and we still are.

The thing is, I always liked Miley, since that first meeting anyway. She never really showed any affection for me though. I never made a move, because by the time we got old enough to even think about dating, she liked Jake. After the day they kissed, I knew I never had a chance. That's when school ended and when I started camp, where I met Emily. After the beach party the camp had, Emily and I kissed, and I asked her to be my girlfriend, as you can tell, she said yes. After that day, I was planning on telling Lilly and Miley what happened, problem was, I couldn't get myself to tell them.

I later found out that Miley and Jake broke up, Miley didn't seem sad at all though. Turns out that they agreed to break up because of Jake's busy schedule. I didn't start liking Miley again, I had Emily.

I've been dating Emily for about a week now, and I just told Miley. I just don't understand why Miley acted the way she did.

"Hello?" Lilly answered her phone.

"Hey Lilly, It's Oliver. Did Miley tell you anything?"

"Yes. I can't believe you got a girlfriend and didn't tell me!"

"I'm sorry Lilly, I was waiting for the right time."

"But I wasn't even there!"

"I'm sorry, it just came out! Miley asked to hang out, but I couldn't cuz I was going out with-" Lilly cut me off.

"What?!?" she sounded a bit shocked, I think she knows something I don't.

"I said that Miley asked to hang out on Friday, but I couldn't cuz I was going out with Emily, so I had to tell her."

"Oh."

"But Lilly, Miley acted really weird when I told her that I had a girlfriend. I have no idea why."

"She did huh?" I could tell she wasn't really paying attention. I shouldn't have called her on her vacation.

"Yes."

"I see, well I have to go, um, separate my socks." Now, she's making up excuses.

"What?"

"Bye Oliver." She hung up.

"Great!" I said out loud to my self. I fell backwards onto my bed and shut my eyes.

**A/N: So...was this chapter ok? I have a slight idea on what I'm going to do next. I will most likey update sometime this week since its summer vacation. Why did Lilly hang up so quickly? What's Miley going to do now that she can't date Oliver? Find out in chapter 4! please review, the more reviews the faster I will update. Then I'll know you guys like the story!**


	4. A Visitor, A Girlfriend

**Chapter 4: A Visitor, a girlfriend**

**A/N: omg im really sorry for not updating in like 2 months but i just completely lost track of this story! I didnt go on this site at all this summer, but then a couple of weeks ago I went on again to read some new stories. I really hope you guys back into this story because I tried to make chapter 4 really good since I kept ya'll waiting so long! Again I'm really really sorry! thanks to everyone who reviewed the last 3 chapters! **

_**Miley's POV**_

_Why does Oliver have to have girlfriend? Why now, when I like him? This cannot be happening._

"Miles, get the door, it's for you!" My dad called from downstairs.

"Ok dad." I think I knew who it was, it obviously wasn't Lilly, since she was in Nevada, so it must be Oliver.

I opened the door. "Hey Oliv-" I was wrong, very wrong." JAKE?!?

"Hey Miley. I'm back!"

"Jake!" I was speechless, I thought he was going to be filming that movie for a year! **(A/N: I know that in the second season he came back and they broke up, but lets pretend he was filming that movie for a while and he hasn't came back until now.)**

"Miley, aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course I am Jake, but I didn't know you were going to back so soon!"

"So soon? Miley, it has been more than a year."

"Really? Wow, I guess time goes by fast when people forget to call…" I started to think about what he did and got a bit upset.

"Miley, I'm really sorry about leaving so soon and not calling, but I was really busy. Let me repay you." Jake kissed me, right there in my doorway. It was long and passonate. I forgot how great of a kisser he was!

"Wow." I said.

"Miley, I'm really sorry. You have to believe me, I missed you."

"Jake, that was great but I don't know if I could forgive you like just like tha-" He kissed me again, this time it wasn't as long, but it was just as amazing. "JAKE!"

"Miley, just say yes."

"I need to think about this…"

Jake and I sat on my couch for about a half-hour talking about everything that went on while he was gone. I learned a lot about him. Like that he never went out with anyone else after he left, how the next movie he's in might feature Hannah Montana, and that the movie he just finished will be out sometime next year. I told him about Lilly and Oliver and how they were doing; I even mentioned that Oliver had a girlfriend now. After the chat, I knew what I wanted to do.

"Jake," I took his hand. "I've figured out what I want to do."

"Great!"

"I want to go out with you again. But,"

"But?"

"But I need to know if you are going to be here the rest of the summer."

"I am. I don't have any movies to film until next year, I just am filming the show some weekends, since there are only a couple of episodes left in the season."

"So you will only be here for a year?"

"A little more than a year, but yeah. Miley, I understand if you want to breakup before I leave."

"Ok Jake." I gave him a hug. I figured that if I was dating Jake I could still be friends with Oliver and things would go back to the way they were when Jake was here. I wanted my whole "Oliver" thing to end.

-----------------------------------------------

_**Oliver's POV**_

I yawned and looked at my clock. "5:00? Did I fall asleep?" I must have. I started to think about before, the way Miley acted, the way Lilly acted when I called her. I decided that I wouldn't disturb Lilly anymore; she's on vacation she shouldn't have to be stuck hearing all this suff, she should be having fun.

"I think I will call my girlfriend." I said to myself. I flipped open my cell phone and dialed her number. "Emily? Hey what's up? So I was wondering if you wanted to meet up at the beach. Ok, ill meet you there in 10 minutes. See ya soon!"

I told my mom that was leaving and I ran out the door. When I got to the beach I sat at one of the tables and kicked the sand with my foot.

"You want a bite to eat at Rico's?" A guy said, he sounded about my age. The voice was getting louder as he came closer to me.

"Yeah sure, that would be great!" This time a girl answered, and her voice sounded really familiar.

I heard footsteps coming closer then, "Hey Oliver. What are you doing here?" She said, the girl's voice was Miley. And that guy was Jake Ryan, looks like he's back.

"Oh hey Miley…Jake?" I said shocked, completely ignoring Miley's question. "You're back? For how long…15 minutes?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Oliver! Jeez, you don't have to be such a jerk!" Miley yelled at me, but I didn't care, he really doesn't stay long.

"Miley, it's alright." Jake said to her.

"Ok, but Oliver just so you know, Jake and I are a couple now."

"Again?!?" I asked in shock.

"Yes again, why?"

"No reason." There was a reason, I just couldn't exactly put my finger on it.

"Oliver? Oliver? OLIVER!!" Miley screamed at me.

"Huh?" I must have dazed out for a second.

"You never answered my question. Why are you here?"

"Because I'm meeting Emily here."

"Oh…ok well lets go Jake." They left, just like that. No goodbye, not nothing.

Emily didn't come yet, but she called to tell me that she is almost here. When I looked behind me, I saw Jake and Miley sharing a strawberry smoothie and holding hands. "God! Where the heck is Emily!!" I shouted, a bit frustrated by all of this. I must have said it loud because everyone was staring at me, including Jake and Miley.

"Oliver? Are you ok?"

"Oh, hey Emily. Sorry, I just was a little frustrated."

"I see, those days are hard, I understand." She came and gave me peck on the lips. It was quick, but good.

"So Em, you want something to eat?"

"Sure, what do want?"

"Let's see..." I looked at the menu on the wall. "They have good fries here."

"Ok let's get some fries."

"Coming right up my dear!" She giggled and it made me smile.

_**Miley's POV**_

Jake and I were sharing a really good strawberry smoothie. Jake was great to talk to and really funny, but the whole time I couldn't help but look at Oliver every few seconds. I was a little pissed that he was rude to Jake, but I just kept looking. He seemed like a great guy, and he treated Emily really well. I figured I would go over there and meet the girl that's dating my best friend.

"I'll be right back, I want to go meet Oliver's girlfriend. Want to come?"

"Nah, that's ok. I don't want her to recognize me."

"Ok." I walked over to her and Oliver. They were sharing french fries. "Hi Oliver."

"Hey. This is Emily, you probably figured that out already though."

"Yeah, I did. So you're Oliver's girlfriend?"

"Yep, and loving it."

"I bet…" I said with no enthusiasm. "So you from around here."

"I live nearby but, not close enough to go to the same school as you guys." She said. She looked like a sweet girl, good for Oliver. I hope they are happy, because that girl ruined any chance I had with Oliver Oken. _No. I'm supposed to be over this._

"Ok well I better get back to my boyfriend. Bye Oliver, nice to meet you Emily." They both said bye and I went back to Jake.

Jake and I stayed at the beach for a little while longer until my dad called and said I had to come home. Oliver and Emily were already gone by then.

"Bye Jake!"

"Bye Miley." We hugged and I walked home.

------------------------------------

_**Oliver's POV**_

"Listen Oliver, I don't want you talking to Miley again!"

"What?"

"It's not that hard to understand! She may have a boyfriend, but she likes you. And you like her back don't you Oliver?"

"What are you talking about Emily? I don't like Miley, I like you. Plus, Miley doesn't like me!"

"Oliver, you don't seriously believe what you're tell yourself? That girl likes you. So if I see you talk to her we are over!"

I walked away from her, I didn't give her a kiss, I didn't hug her, and I didn't even say goodbye, I just walked off. When I got home my mom offered me some dinner, but I said I wasn't hungry. I cannot believe that Emily would tell me not to talk to my best friend! Even if she did like me, she's dating Jake so she wouldn't just break up with him for me, would she?

**A/N: I really hope that you all like this chapter, I tried really hard on it. It took a while to write. If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter then please put them in your reviews, im a little stuck on where to go with this story, but i have an idea if nobody has a better one. Click the purple/blueish button! **


	5. He Never Changed

**A/N: Ok guys i didn't get that many reviews for the last chapter but i would like to thank the people who did review. I just hope that even if i didnt get many reviews it was still a good chapter!**

**Thanks to: ****musiclvr320, ****Jonasfan391****, and ****iheartdisney128! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, along with everyone else!! I put a lot of thought into this chapter, and I even had a friend help me out with it! I think chapter may be one of my best!**

**Chapter 5: He Never Changed.**

_**Miley's POV**_

I woke up the next day, at around 11am on a Tuesday. Thank god for summer vacation!

I got dressed and went downstairs to go get something to eat. I found a note on the counter.

_Miles, Jackson and I went out for the day. If you leave the house remember to lock the door, and keep you cell phone on so that I can call every once and a while. –Dad._

I read the note and got some cereal out of the fridge and turned on the TV, there was a special about Hannah Montana and other teen celebrities. Of course, Jake was on there too. _Jake_ I thought. _I wonder how he's doing._ I finished my food and put the bowl into the sink and grabbed my cell to call Jake. No answer…

I even called his home phone, no answer either. At that point I decided to walk over to his house. When I got there his mom answered the door.

"Hello Miley. How's everything going?"

"Good, Mrs. Ryan. Do you happen to know where Jake is?"

"Didn't he tell you?"

"No…"

"He had to go to Florida for a while, his agent called and told him he had to get there ASAP."

"What?!? He didn't tell me or call or anything!"

"I'm sure there is a good reason he didn't."

"Thanks for the info Mrs. Ryan. I have to go now.."

I left and started to run home, feeling tears run down my cheeks. I couldn't believe that he did this to me…again! Just like Oliver said, and I suck up for Jake too!

When I got home I noticed my cell on the coffee table. I was blinking which ment someone was calling. I must have forgotten to take it with me.

It was Jake. I flipped open my phone and clicked talk.

"Hello." I said still crying a little.

"Miley! You picked up. Listen I'm really sor-"

I cut him off. "Save it Jake! I really don't care. This is the problem with you, you always have to leave and the worst part is you don't even tell me when you do!" I started crying harder now.

"Miley, I was going to but my agent took away my phone and told me to read the script! I had no choice!"

"I don't care anymore. Jake, we are over."

"But Miley!"

"Bye Jake, and don't even try to call back because I'm blocking your number." I hung up and started crying on the couch. I needed someone to talk to. I locked the front door and walked out the door and went over to Oliver's house."

----------------------------------------------------------

_**Oliver's POV**_

I was in my living room watching some TV, nothing really was on. My parents were out at the store buying some new furniture. The doorbell rang.

"Miley? Are you alright?" Miley was at the door, in tears. I know Emily didn't want me talking to her, but at this point I didn't care. My best friend was in tears!

"Oliver, I cannot take this! You were right!" She hugged me, and I lead her over to the couch.

"Miley, right about what?" I sat her down.

"About Jake!"

"What about Jake?"

"He left. Like you said he would. He didn't even tell me. He just called and told me after he was already in Florida!"

"Miley, I can't believe he did that." I started to get sad just looking at her crying on my shoulder.

"Oliver I'm so upset." She started rambling on about everything. It's like the truth came out in this whole conversation. "The truth is that I went out with Jake to forget about you!"

"What do you mean Miles?"

"I love you Oliver. You are my best friend, and when you told me about Emily, I was so upset! Then Jake came over and he kissed me and asked me out again. I said yes so that you and I could still be friends and I could forget about liking you."

I looked into Miley's eyes. I wiped her tears away and kissed her.

"Miley, I love you too. I mean, Emily's agreat girl but she told me that I couldn't see you again. She knew that you liked me and she could tell that I liked you back."

"Oh."

"But I don't care what she told me not to do."

I kissed her again, but this time it was a lot more romantic. I took her face in my hands and kissed her. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me back. This was probably the most amazing kiss I have ever had.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone in the doorway. I pulled away from the kiss. Miley looked really confused and looked behind her to the place I was looking, and saw the person.

"Wait!" I screamed as the figure in the doorway ran away.

**A/N: Cliffhanger!! sorry but i had to. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I got another idea for a story today while watching Spider Man 3, I might start writing but I wont be posting it until after I'm done with this story. It's going to be another Molvier story, but i dont know how I'm going to start it. I need ideas about how to get them together!!! please leave them in your reviews.**

**Click the button, if I get a lot of reviews then I'll put the next chapter up in a couple of days!! **


	6. Dream Couple

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really really really sorry i didnt get to update ealier then now! I wrote this chapter in school, (during english lol), and then I thought that I lost it in school-that wasted a day of me typing it. I actually found it in my binder the next day, but still had to fix it up and type it-which i did today. I really hope that you like this chapter, it's pretty good. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, please keep reviwing so that i know u actually like this story!! Enjoy chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6: Dream Couple**

**_Miley's POV_**

Oliver pulled away from the kiss and looked straight ahead, but not at me. I turned around and saw someone in the doorway. I couldn't tell who it was, but the person started to run away.

"Wait!" I heard Oliver scream. He followed the mystery person out the front door.

"Oliver?" I screamed as I followed him. It was getting dark and I could barley see Oliver in the distance. He stopped to catch his breath.

"Oliver! What are you doing? Who was that?" I said after I caught up with him.

"Miley, I think it was Emily, she saw us earlier."

"Oh no…" A part of me was sad for doing this to her, but another part of me was happy that she saw us. I mean she was being completely unfair about me not being able to see my best friend. "Did you see where she went?"

"Yeah." He pointed straight ahead. "She went this way, come on!"

We started running towards where Oliver had pointed. We found her in the woods.

**_Oliver's POV_**

"Emily, are you alright?" She was sitting against a tree. Her clothes were covered in mud.

She didn't answer, I could tell she was crying. Miley was standing further behind; she didn't want to upset her more than she already was.

Emily finally spoke, "Oliver, how could you do that to me? This is why I didn't want you to talk to her." I noticed a couple of tears fall down her face.

"Emily, I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"Why her? Why not me?"

"I don't know Em, but I love her."

"I hate her."

"Don't hate her Emily, hate me, I was the one who kissed her."

She was silent. I went over and wrapped my arms around her. My jeans were now sitting in mud. I pulled away and sat next to her, against the tree.

"I guess this means you want to break up?" She said, not making eye contact with me.

"Yes, but Emily, there are so many more guys out there who would love to date you."

"Whatever Oliver."

"Come on, I'll walk you home." I walked Emily home, with Miley a little behind us. I felt bad for what I did but she wasn't who I wanted to be with.

When we got to Emily's house I waited at the end of the driveway until she got in. Miley walked the rest of the way to her house in silence.

"So…" I said to Miley with my hands in my pockets.

"So…" By this time Miley and I were sitting on her front steps. Miley looked at me and said, "Does this mean we're together?"

"I guess so." I answered.

I took her hand and she looked at me. "Oliver, you shouldn't have kissed me, not when you were with Emily."

"Didn't you like it?"

"Of course, but just look what we did to her! It's one thing to breakup with a girl, but to cheat on her, that's not something you get over very easily."

"Listen Miley, Emily was nice, pretty, and one of the only people who talked to me at camp, but she wasn't the greatest girlfriend. She bossed me around a lot, and if I didn't kiss her goodbye, she got upset. And to top it off, she didn't want me to see you."

"I know but-" I grabbed her face and kissed her.

"Just shut up Miley." I joked. "It's ok now, I'm with you, Emily's fine."

"Ok. It's pretty late now." She looked at the watch on her wrist. "I better get inside or my dad will get worried."

"Do you have to?" She nodded. I gave her a hug and said goodbye.

**_Miley's POV_**

I waited until Oliver was out of sight before I got in. It was about 9:00 when I got in the door.

"Miles, where were ya?" Dad said to me.

"Out with Oliver. Sorry if it's a little late."

"No, it's fine, it's only 9 o'clock. Just tell me where you are next time, alright bud?"

"Kay dad." I went over to the fridge and grabbed a can of coke and a bag of lays plain chips on the counter. I noticed my dad and Jackson were watching TV, looked like ESPN but I wasn't too sure. I went up into my room, grabbed the Degrassi: Season 4 DVD, popped it into my DVD player, and started watching an episode while lying on my bed.

About 20 minutes into the show, I heard a knock. I went to open the door to my bedroom but nobody was there. As I walked back to my bed, I saw something small hit my window.

I opened up my window and looked around. "Oliver?!?"

"Hey Miles. What's up?" He said to me with a smile on his face. He was so cute!

"What the hell are you doing here!"

"I was bored so I decided to come over!"

"That's sweet, but why didn't you come through the front door?" I asked, very confused.

"It's almost 9:30, if I came over your dad would just send me home." He said as he climbed up the deck, and hopped into my room. "Have you told your dad about us yet?"

"No not yet, but I was planning to tomorrow morning when nobody else was around, including Jackson."

"Well until then, let's use the time you dad doesn't know I'm, here wisely." He pulled me into him and kissed me. I put my hands around his neck and kissed back. Oliver had one hand on my cheek and the other around my waist.

I pulled away from him. "Wow Oliver, you're acting different!" I smiled at him, I actually liked this new, confident, kissing Oliver!

"Well I'm going out with the girl of my dreams Miley."

I gave him a quick kiss. "And you're the guy of mine."

"Miles, Lilly's here. She's back from Nevada! It's a bit late but I'll let it slide since you haven't seen her in a while." My dad called from downstairs. Oliver and I went downstairs, not realizing that Oliver didn't come in through the front door.

**A/N: I hope everyone liked this chapter. I already have chapter 7 done, so I just need to type it up. I also think that chapter 8 or 9 will be the last chapter. Get ready, the ending will be shocking!! Plus, I'm going to start my next story soon, it's going to be another Moliver story called, "It Was Hannah." Make sure u check that out! please review!! i love getting ur reviews!!! **

**ps: i need an way for Oliver and Miley to get together for my next story, if nobody has any ideas i might just start it off with them already dating.**


	7. A Tragic End

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my last chapter of this story. I was planning for it to go a couple chapters longer but I didn't know what else to put into this story, I knew the ending I wanted so i just made this chapter longer than most. I hope you all like the ending, beware its not very happy. please review, I really want to know what you guys all thought of the ending!!!**

**Chapter 7: A Tragic End**

_**Miley's POV**_

Oliver and I ran down the stairs together. When I saw Lilly I screamed and jumped into her arms!

"LILLY!"

"MILEY!"

When we pulled Lilly went to give Oliver a hug. "That was the longest week of my life! Did you have fun?" I said after they finished their hug.

"Yeah lots of fun. Come on lets go upstairs in your room, I got some stuff for you two."

"Wait a minute." My dad started. "How heck did Oliver get here?"

_Crap._ "Uh…" I started.

"Umm…" Oliver said, getting nervous.

"He, uh…he came through the back door."

"Yeah!" He said.

"You must not have seen him since you were watching TV with Jackson."

He seemed to believe it. "Well, alright. Go along you three." He went back on the couch with my brother.

Once we were upstairs I sat on my bed, Oliver came and sat next to me. We were pretty close to each other. Lilly put the bag of things onto my desk and started took out two wrapped packages and put them down. She threw away the bag.

"Whoa, why are you two so close to each other?" She asked, noticing how we were sitting.

"Lilly, we have to tell you something." Oliver said, I was just grinning like a fool.

"It must be good, Miley looks real happy!" She laughed. Oliver looked at me and he started to laugh, then I joined in.

"Ok, do you want to know Lilly?" I asked her,

"Course I do!"

"Tell her Ollie." I smiled at him, and then glanced at Lilly. I could tell she already knew what the news was.

"We're a couple Lil!"

"That's great you guys! I always knew you two were cute together!" I blushed at what she said. "But Oliver, what happened to Emily?"

"Oh, we broke up, she sort of saw us kissing. I haven't really spoken to her since then."

"And when was that?"

"Um…today, earlier today."

"Wait...so you guys have only been going out for a day!"

"Yeah…" I said. "It's kind of funny."

"Wow, the day I get back is the day you two get together!"

"Guess it is!" Oliver said and wrapped his arm around me.

Lilly handed out the gifts she got us and we spent the rest of the night watching TV and listening to Lilly tell us about her vacation. At about 11:30, my dad came into my room and told us that Lilly and Oliver had to go. Oliver kissed me goodbye, once my dad was out of the room, and they left. Today was a good day.

---------------------------------------------

It was a week after Lilly came back home and Oliver and I started dating. The past week was great. I told my dad earlier this week, and he was ok with it, he trusts Oliver. The three of us spent tons of time together, swimming, listening to music, and going to the mall. The best part was, Lilly didn't mind that I was dating Oliver. We tried to act exactly the same around her, with the occasional kissing.

"Hey! You can't splash me!"

"And why not!?!"

"'Cause I'm your girlfriend!"

"Psh, that doesn't matter!" Oliver grabbed me by the stomach and threw me into the water. He was laughing hysterically when I came back up. Lilly was laughing too.

"I wouldn't laugh Lilly, you're next!" He said and ran after her, water kicking up behind him with every step.

Lilly started to scream, I cheered Oliver on. "Oliver no! Don't even think about it!"

"Too late!" He said and threw her in the same way he threw me. I started laughing along with Oliver.

Lilly came back up from underwater and put her hands up on her hips. "You suck, you know that!"

"Yeah, I know." Oliver said. Lilly couldn't hold it in much longer, she started laughing with us.

After all the fun we had in the water, we decided to get out and tan. Well Lilly and I that is.

"You two want smoothies?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, pineapple please!" Lilly answered.

"You know what I want." I said

"Sure do, I'll go get them. Be right back." He went off to order at Rico's, Jackson took his order.

"Oliver's great." I said.

"I know, now that he's dating you he's a better person."

I laughed. "Yeah you right, he's more caring instead of his doughnuty self."

"Is doughnuty even a word?"

"Don't think so, but it fits well." We laughed again; we did that a lot today.

"Here you go." Oliver handed me my strawberry-banana smoothie.

"Thanks." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Here Lilly, pineapple smoothie!"

"Thanks Oliver!"

"No problem. I got a banana-apple smoothie!" He sat down next to us on his Volcom towel.

"Ew that's disgusting!" I said.

"Its really good here try." He put the orange colored smoothie in my face.

"No, that's ok. Lilly, you try it."

"Um, ok."

He handed the smoothie to Lilly. "ew, its gross! You have interesting taste Oliver."

"Thanks, Jackson gave me the idea!"

"No surprise…"

_She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)_

_And kiss kiss (kiss kiss_)

Oliver's cell phone started to ring.

"Hold on you guys." He looked at his phone. "Wait I don't know this number."

"Pick it up anyway, it could be someone you know calling from a different phone." Lilly said.

"ok." He picked up his phone. "Hello? Oh hi, How'd you get my number? Oh, that makes sense. Oh yeah, sorry. WHAT?!? Yeah, I have no idea where she could be! Sure I'll be right over, I'm bringing my friends though, ok bye."

"What happened?" I asked.

"It's Emily, her mom doesn't know where she is! She said she was gone for over two days!"

"What?!? That's horrible!" Lilly said, shocked.

"I have to go over to her house and help her, she thought I might know where she is."

"Do you?" I asked.

"No, but I just gotta think, I might have an idea. Come on lets get over to her place!"

We ran over there as fast as we could. It took a little while because she lives further away from the beach than us, but we got this in time.

We knocked on the door and Oliver ran in.

"Have you heard anything?" He asked her mom.

"No, I haven't. Oliver do you know where she is?"

"No, we broke up last week. I haven't spoken to her since then."

"She hasn't spoken to me either, the last thing she said was that you two were over."

"Oh." He sat on the couch. "I feel terrible, this is all my fault!"

"Oliver, it's not your fault." I said, I wanted to give him a comforting hug, but not in front of his ex's mom. I tried to think of where Emily could be, then I remembered the day that she saw us kissing. She ran into the woods near her house! "Oliver! She's in the woods, that day she ran there, she's gotta be there!"

"You're right Miles!! Let's go!" We started to run towards the same spot we found her before. All we heard was Emily's mom screaming 'where is she?' and when I turned back I saw Lilly trailing behind us.

_**Regular POV**_

"Come on, we have got to follow them." Lilly said to Emily's mother. They then started to follow Miley and Oliver.

_**Miley's POV**_

"Miley was this the spot?" He said.

"I think so, wasn't it that tree?" I pointed to the tree that I recognized from last time.

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

Oliver ran over to the same tree Emily was sitting at last time. I followed him.

"Oh my goodness."

"EMILY!" Oliver started crying, and went over and held her in his arms. I even started to cry a little.

Emily was lying behind the tree with her left wrist cut, blood was all over her shirt. She committed suicide.

**A/N: Ok, if you're all thinking, "why the hell would this girl commit suicide because some guy broke up with her." I know, its not really likley to happen, but i was talking with my friend and we thought it would be cool if this story went out with some sort of bang! We decided this would be a pretty big bang, plus its sad. Emily had a lot of problems too, she really liked Oliver because he was her first boyfriend, and as i said in the story, she was pretty controlling because she didnt know how relationships work and stuff. So i would love to hear what you think, even if you completely hated the ending then tell me because i want to know for next time.**

**On a lighter note, I'm probably going to put up my new story sometime today, "It Was Hannah." I started writing it and i like how it's coming out. So make sure to check that out! Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, you guys kept me writing it!**

**-Elisa**


End file.
